Remnants Black Worg
by Alberts24
Summary: In the world of Remnant the Grimm aren't the only monsters, with Leshens, Wraiths, and any other number of monsters, Remnant my need something more than Hunters. Remnant needs professionals. Witcher and Warcraft themes. Story rated T for the occasional cursing, may go up for possible lemons or excessive gore. planned ship(s): Lancaster, post what Ships you want.
1. Haunted Meetings

**(A/N: So, I have word again, but I'm not going to immediately go back working on my other stories, if only because I need to get back into the swing of things. This story is me trying to get back into the mentality of a writer, and not that of a reader… so, let's give this a shot.)**

I was walking through Downtown Vale with a travel cloak that came down to my calves, thrown on over my shoulders. The rain had stopped falling several hours ago, but I had little reason to take the thing off considering that I was walking through a part of Vale that was known for bar and gang fights, no need to stand out of the common rabble. I was on my way to a club that I went to every now and then owned by a man who goes by the name "Junior". I was just down the street when the man himself flew out of the front window of his establishment, followed by a young blonde following him, to continue whatever was started inside. I started to go stop the nonsense, but was beat to it by a girl that was dressed as little red riding hood.

"Yang? Is that you?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh! Hey sis!" said the one called Yang as she stood up.

"What are you doing here?!" said the girl as she put her hands on her hips.

"Huh… It's a long story." Yang told the girl, her sister I would assume.

"Please, enlighten us. I would like to know why Junior's club, and my night, was ruined." I asked butting into the conversation with an internal sigh at my inability to hold my tongue.

Yang turned to look at me and sized me up before saying "I would, if I knew who I was talking to."

I grinned before taking off the hood of my cloak and stuck out my hand. "Sapphire Orchid, pleasure to meet you Yang." She looked slightly off put by my knowing of her name, before remembering that the red rider gave her name out. She slowly shook my hand. "Now, while Junior isn't the most law abiding citizen, he doesn't pick strong enemies… so you started this, why?" I asked her while retracting my hand.

"I needed information and he wasn't giving it out, I thought I could make him talk… it didn't work out too well." Yang looked bashful if only for a second before bouncing back to a more cheerful look.

I turned to look at the sister of the reckless blonde and extended my hand again. "What's your name little one?" I ask.

She looked affronted but still shook my hand "Ruby Rose, isn't your name a bit… feminine?" she asked.

I was grinning till that last part "Yes and no, Sapphire is a more feminine name, but Orchid was named that because of a… similar look to something masculine." I paused for a second before grinning again, or at least attempting to trying to revive conversation, why was beyond me, but I felt the need to do so. "You know, are names are very similar Ruby."

"How?" she asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Simple, Rubies and Sapphires are the same gem, the only difference is the color, and then flowers are our last names, very similar if you ask me." I said. I stopped to glance over them and noticed that Yang had bracers that seem to be meca-shift, and Ruby seemed to have something that was attached to her back that looked meca-shift as well. "You two go to Signal?" I asked after a second.

"My little sister here does, but right now I'm waiting for the school year to start at Beacon." Yang said.

"Well then, we'll see more of one another in the future, but for now, I must be off, thanks for helping me turn the night back around." I pivoted around and started to walk away before pausing mid step. "Oh, and if you ever need help finding information Yang, don't hesitate to ask." I put the hood of my cloak back on and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out "You wouldn't know where this woman is?" She asked pulling out her scroll and showing me a picture of a woman that looked oddly familiar.

"No, I can't say that I do, but I'll keep an ear to the ground, night ladies." I turned the corner and turned into a mouse in a small burst of smoke. Both of them rounded the corner a second later and looked around for me for a minute.

"Wow, he's good." Said the little rose. "If a bit rude, I mean, I'm not that much younger than you guys."

I grimaced slightly as she said that, my people skills could use some work, guess those are the drawbacks of growing up outside the kingdoms. I turned and went about trying to get information on the woman Yang was looking for. I went back to the apartment I was renting while waiting for Beacon to kick off the year.

I entered the apartment before deactivating my semblance and turning into my natural form of a Worgen. I sighed as I ran a claw down my face before turning back into a human. After the quick painless shift I went about preparing my things to meditate to try and remember where I had seen the woman before. I kneeled down before slowing my breathing as I focused on the image of the woman and the smell of the incense in the air. I couldn't tell you for how long I was focused on these two things, but after some time I remembered something.

 **~Flash Back~**

 _I had just turned four when this memory takes place. The wooden training long sword in my hand was testimony to that, so was the fact that I was being thrashed around by someone many times my size._

" _Come on son, foot work." My father said after knocking me down. "You do know that if you want, we can delay this, most people don't start train until they're five."_

 _I, the stubborn ass that I was and still am, shook my head and said "You trained young, so will I daddy."_

" _Okay kiddo, then let's work on your foot work then, if you're going-" He started to speak but was interrupted by a red portal opening up and a woman wearing a Grimm mask stepped out._

" _Raven? What are you doing here? You went missing years ago, what happened?" asked my mother from behind me. So Raven was this woman's name, and she could open portals, tracking her down just got easier and loads harder._

" _I need your help Geralt." She said simply to my Father._

 **~Flash Back End~**

I opened my eyes to see that I had spent more than twelve hours meditating. I groaned as I stood and stretched the kinks out of my joints from being in that position for so long. My eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep, so I went to bed, sighing at the wasted day and promptly stripped down and slid into my bed.

 **~Line Break~**

I guess sleeping all day made information gathering easier at night, when all the rats were out and about, the only problem was catching them. I was currently in the form of a cat giving chase to one of said rats.

"I just want to talk!" I shouted at him.

"That's what they all say, but I'm not dying this young!" He cried out, I was gaining on him, and fast, but this body of a cat was apparently more like a cheetah and built for short sprints because I was quickly losing steam. I pounced on him just as my energy was going to give out, pinning him to the concrete as I fought to catch my breath.

"Hey… I need… information, and I wa…was hoping you could answer some questions." I forced out through my heavy breathing. I slowly slacked off of him and let him stand up.

"You're not actually going to eat me?" He asked bewildered that I actually only wanted information.

"No, I wasn't planning on it, but if you want, I can kill you." I said with a nip to my voice that would be thought of as rude.

"No, no, that's fine, heheh." He chuckled nervously, "Now, what is it you wanted from me?"

"I need information on a woman, and for you keep an eye out for her. Her name is Raven and she is a Human that can make blood red portals." I said to him. "And if you can spread word around about this, that'd be really helpful, I'm trying to get this information for a friend." I turned around and slinked into the shadows to find more rats and critters to gather information for me.

The next thing I got to get information for me was a crow, and after that, a young mouse. I stayed in the form of a cat until I got all the way out of Vale and turned into a wolf to get the creatures in the surrounding forests to look for Raven. I got a pack of wolves, a herd of deer's, and a pair of Coyotes. Finally after being satisfied with the number of eyes I had looking for her, I turned into an eagle and flew home.

"School starts in a week, I doubt that I'll get anything of importance by then, so I'll not bother checking in on my eyes until a week after school starts." I said to myself as the sun started to rise. I sighed as I went to go take a shower to get ready for the long day ahead of me. As I was walking down the hall I started to undo some of the straps holding my armor and swords to my body. I was soon left in only my gambeson and leather pants as I walked into my bedroom to gather casual clothes.

After picking out some jeans and a shirt, I entirely stripped down and started to walk to the restroom down the hall. I felt eyes on me, but figured it was my paranoia and kept on walking to the shower. After turning the hot water I stepped into the shower and started to sing a song my father used to sing to me.

" _Wolves asleep amidst the trees, Bats all a swaying in the breeze, But one sole lies anxious wide awake, Fearing all matter of ghouls, hags and wraiths._ "I got to about there before being stopped.

"Nice tune." I heard a voice say outside my shower, but in my restroom.

"And who might you be?" I ask after a second. I stared at the curtain separating me from whoever was in my restroom with me.

"My name is Summer Rose, or at least it was when I was alive." Said the voice, identifying the voice as Summer, and chilling my blood.

"And what might a ghost want with me?" I asked, cursing the fact that I had no silver on me.

"I have a favor I would like to ask for." She said.

I sighed before responding "Okay, give me a minute, go and wait in my living room." I heard nothing for a reply, so I assumed she went to wait for me. I rushed through the rest of my shower and dried off as fast as I could, slipping into some boxer briefs and taking my jeans and shirt with me to the living space. "So, Summer Rose, what would you like from me?" I asked as I walked into the room and stopped walking as I saw the phantom in question. For lack of a better comparison, she looked like an older Ruby, marking her as either Ruby's mother, or her older sister.

"Well, I would like ask something of you." She said.

"Yes," I said dryly "I gathered as much Summer."

She pouted slightly for a second before continuing "Well, my time is running out. If I can't find someone to bind with, my soul will be forcefully moved on to the next life, or I will become a wraith, and I'd rather not be a monster I trained to fight."

"And why not Ruby? I'm sure she would be ecstatic at talking with her mother once more." I said, not all too willing to bind myself to the ghost of someone I don't know.

"I can't, I would if I could, but I can't bind myself to anyone I have direct blood relations with." She said, once again I find myself hesitating.

"And her Father? I'm sure he'd be over the moon."

"When Ruby was first conceived, me and Tai become one in flesh and blood-" She started.

"And you can't bind yourself to those you share blood with." I said to the phantom in front of me.

"Not true, I can't with people I have _direct_ blood relations with; otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Said Summer, confusing me. I looked at her wait for her to explain. "Your Father and I are cousins, nephew."

I looked at Summer as if she had grown a second head. "Whoa, I'm going to have to ask you to stop there, how come I've never heard of you, never went to your funeral, anything?!"

"Sometime around the same time you turned six, did your father change?" she asked me, and I had to think for a second, before I grimly nodded.

"Yeah, he became harder on me, trying to force me to be better than I was, not letting me stagnate, or grow slowly. Was that because he didn't want me to die like you?" I asked her.

"No parent should ever have to bury their child." Was her sad response to my query.

"But wait, if we are related, don't we have a direct blood relation?" I asked my newly discovered aunt.

She shook her head before saying "Nope. Last time we had truly share blood was with my grandparents, your _great_ grandparents, we have enough of a separation for this to work."

I sighed before muttering "Damn my loyalty to my family." I spoke up "Okay, you can bind to me Summer." Summer nodded before glowing a bright, shining silver before I could feel her presence in the back of my head. "Did you even need to ask permission for this?"

"Yes, if I hadn't asked, the only way I could have done this was through possession, and I didn't feel like steeling your life from you." She said looking sincere about her statement.

"Well, thank you for asking me, but can we lay down some ground rules?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said "Sure, why not."

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask that, should I ask for privacy, I get it, no looking through walls or sifting through my memories of that time. I'd also like to ask that you ask permission before looking through my memories; you're free to do so, because you're in my head, but I'd like to know beforehand. And other than that, knock yourself out, do whatever you want whenever." I said to her as I got up to head out. She also stood up.

"I don't have any problems with your rules, I'd also like to make one okay?" she asked me, to which I nodded. "Please don't ignore me, it's been difficult not being able to talk to anyone for eleven years, please don't add to that."

It broke my heart to hear this, so I nodded with a warm smile. "So long as I live, you'll never have to worry about being lonely again." I walked to the door and opened it and held it open for Summer. "After you."

Summer smiled at me and walked out the door before me. "So, where are we going?" she asked from a head of me.

"Well, I need to get grocers to last for the next week before the school year at beacon, and then I need to get information on someone for someone else." I said as I checked to make sure I had my knife on me, and finding that I didn't. "Fuck, I need to go back and get something." I said to Summer before turning back and walking into my apartment to retrieve my knife. I walked into my apartment and got my hunting knife from the table and saw my swords by the door, so I grabbed them on the way out and strapped them too my back.

"What do we do after that?" Summer asked when I caught back up to her.

"After that? We wait." I said.

 **(A/N: Whelp, that didn't take too long to write. A few hours in between two or three days, and that was at a very slow pace, if I wasn't busy with church and yard work tomorrow I could crank out another chapter. Even though I don't think many will enjoy this story, I find it fun enough to write. Till I can get another chapter out, I'll be seeing you all.)**

Sapphire Orchid

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Worgen

Height: 6'5" Human form, 7' Worgen form.

Weight: 210 lbs

Build: A build similar to that of a lean athlete

Weapon(s): He carries two longswords, one with a plain T-shaped cross guard with a brown wire wrapped handle with a tear shaped pommel. The other with a V-shaped cross guard with a black wire wrapped handle, with two Jaguar heads crossed over one another for the pommel. He also carries a knife on him at almost all times as well as a crossbow.

Semblance: Sapphire's Semblance is that of a Skinwalker, he can turn into the natural creatures of the world

Birth Kingdom: Vale

Combat School: None, he was taught by his father.

Personality: quite around those he doesn't know, but can talk and joke around quite well with friends, the longer he has known them, the easier he finds it to talk. Dislikes fighting with other people and will try to find a peaceful solution before a violent one. He thinks that Humans, Faunus, and any other races should be equals, for they are all people. His sense of humor is a more inappropriate than most. He is quick to anger, but slow to respond on his anger, but will not tolerate jabs made at his friends or family.

Hair Color: Black.

Eye Color: Bright Sapphire.

Outfit: Black leather pants covered by brown leather boots that come halfway up his calves. He is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt (gambeson), covered by a leather shirt that has chainmail covering his stomach and back with a pair of leather belts that are crossing over his chest. Two pairs of studded leather shoulder pads that are two parts each. Black leather gloves that come up to his elbows with brown leather covering the palms of his hands. He also has a leather belt holding his swords on his back, as well as a pendent of a wolf with its jaws open hanging from his neck off a silver chain, and a leather belt around his waist holding a hook. He carries a cloak at all times to wear should it rain, or he if wants to go unrecognized. (Geralt's outfit from Witcher 3 at the beginning of the game)


	2. Is this not Kaer Morhen?

**(A/N: I like getting back into the swing of things, I'd also like to thank Derpitay for reviewing and adding the story to his Favorites and Following lists. So let's get on with the story.)**

The rest of the week passed without incident, which was quite boring, but allowed me to get to know my aunt better. I found out she was the midwife for my mother when I was born, meaning I could thank her for my being alive. I also told her about myself some, like the fact I was cursed at a young age, making me a Worgen and not a Human as I appeared to be at most times. Other than that, the week was as normal as they got, though I was sure I heard some explosions last night.

Right now Summer and I were waiting for the Bullhead that was going to take me to Beacon. I was in the clothes that I went to the market to last week, though this time I didn't have to go back to get my gear. The wolf pendant my father gave me started to rattle the minute that I walked in to the landing bay, meaning either danger, or Magic. Looking around it was easy to make out which of the two it was, considering all the kids playing with their spells. I sighed before turning to look at Summer.

"Hey, you mind waking me up when the Bullhead gets here?" I asked her, getting a nod and slipping off into a dream of the hunt that the beast in me loved.

 **~Line Break~**

I woke up to being gently shaken by Summer as the Bullhead touched down in the landing bay, allowing all the students to get on to it. I looked at Summer, before I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know you could touch me." I said to her as I got up and picked up my duffel bag to follow the other students onto the ship.

"Honestly, neither did I, but you didn't seem to be waking up any other way. What were you dreaming about anyways, you were pretty into it?" She asked me as we boarded the aircraft.

"The baser things as always, this one was the hunt, I was just about to get an elusive buck when you woke me up." I said, drawing the attention of some of the heroes in training. I could see some mages, hunters, even a few rouges, but no priests or paladins. I grimaced at the thought of no healers, but then thought that maybe they were in some other rooms.

"Sorry if you were enjoying the thrill of it." She said before turning to some commotion coming from the left.

"Look, I don't want to be the 'bees knees' okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Said Ruby, a person I personally wasn't expecting to see.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked her younger sister.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years." Ruby answered "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang walked to Ruby and put her arm around her younger siblings shoulder "But you are special." She tried to comfort her.

The news blocked out the rest of their conversation. I turned to look at Summer, to find that she looked paler than before. I put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump for a second.

"You weren't expecting to see them so soon?" I asked Summer.

"No, I was expecting Yang, but to see my little rose already at Beacon, and two years early at that… it brings pride you know?" She said to me, sounding a little distracted.

"I can't say I rightly do, but you looked more like you had seen a ghost than you're daughters." I said to the specter beside me "So are you sure that you're fine?" I pushed to see what was wrong with my friend. Before she could respond, the news changed to the form of a woman.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" Said the lady to the students on board the ship.

"Who's that?" I ask Summer.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said.

"Oh." I heard Yang say, apparently having asked the same question that I had.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunters and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said, before her image disappeared.

"Yeah, protect our world, not destroy our bars." I said loud enough for Yang to hear. She turned to look at me before Ruby caught her attention.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said with a very childlike grin on her face. "-I guess home isn't too far after all!" Yang walked up to her and lung her arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang told her sister, in a reassuring tone. Their attention was soon grabbed by a boy who was gagging and started to rush to find a trash can. "-Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"I wonder who we're going to meet." Yang wondered aloud.

Ruby shrugged before saying "I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." She than looked down and saw Yang's shoe. "Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Yang then started to repeat 'gross' over and over as Ruby said 'get away from me!'. I smiled before turning to look at Summer, only not to find her there.

I shrugged before taking of my shirt and tossing it to Yang while yelling out a "Catch!" She caught my shirt before looking at me.

"What's this for?" she asked me while glancing down at my chest and stomach.

"Wipe the vomit off your shoes, cloth it easier to wash than leather." I said before turning to find Summer. "Now where did she get off too?" I asked myself. I walked further into the ship looking for Ruby's mother. I came around a turn and came face to face with her. "Dear Oum, don't do that." I said, clutching my chest over my heart.

"Sorry, I just needed to think…" She trailed off after seeing I wasn't wearing my shirt. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Someone got motion sick on Yang's shoes, so I gave her my shirt so that she could wipe the vomit off. Now come on, let's go, people are starting to get off the ship." I said as I turned around to try and exit the Bullhead with the rest of the student body. Summer and I got off the Bullhead to see Ruby getting help up from the boy she had previously dubbed 'Vomit Boy'.

I heard her snicker after she got up. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" She asked.

"She meant to say thank you for helping me up." I said as I caught up to them.

 **~Line Break~**

"-All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" said the blonde in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said the rude Rose in front of me.

The Blonde tried to defend himself "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" he asked her.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby said with a small stomp.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" said Jaune.

Ruby looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Do they?" she asked, making me snicker slightly.

"They will. Well, I hope they will…" Jaune trailed off slightly. "I mean my mom always says that… never mind." He looked away after that. Ruby giggled slightly.

"Well Jaune, my names Sapphire Orchid, and I hope that your lady troubles end soon enough." I said to him, sticking out my hand for a shake, which he accepted.

After a second of silence Ruby said "So I got this thing." And pulled off the rectangle from her back, which shifted into a giant scythe. Jaune and I jumped back slightly.

"Whoa!" we echoed "Is that a scythe!" Jaune asked her in awe.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She answered, answering my question on her silver weapon, probably used silver bullets.

"A wha-?" asked Jaune.

"It's also a gun." Ruby answered as she cocked it.

"Oh" Jaune said lamely. "That's cool!" he said with a lot more enthusiasm.

Ruby perked up slightly before asking us "So, what do you two have?"

"Oh- uh, I've got this sword." Jaune said as he drew the sword from his waist. Ruby made a noise of interest. "I've got a shield too." He said, pulling off his sheathe which turned into a silver trimmed shield, answering my question on where his silver weapon was.

"What do they do?" asked Ruby as she touched Jaune shield, causing it to shift in between shield and sheathe and bouncing around in his arms.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… So… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." He said, sounding unconfident.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

Jaune slouched before saying "Yeah it does."

"But your arm isn't carrying it anymore, at that point your feet are, it can give you ample time to revitalize your arms strength." I said, defending the design of the old weapon.

Ruby nodded slightly before saying "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She said, all the while slightly stroking the weapon of mass death.

"Wait. You made that?" asked Jaune, just as surprised as I was.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" she asked him.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said looking a little downcast for some reason.

"…Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said with a slight… chuckle? I couldn't quite place my finger on what she just did. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"-Yeah. The classics." Jaune said still looking downcast.

After a second pasted, Ruby turned to look at me, so I drew both swords off my back, pulled out my knife, and brought out my crossbow. "I made both of the swords and the knife, I got the crossbow winning a game of cards against my grandfather." I said after handing them too Ruby for her to appraise them. "Viper is the name of my Steel sword; Cobra is the name of my Silver sword. The knife and crossbow don't have names to go with them."

"Why'd you go with the classics?" Ruby asked as she handed my weapons back to me. "Wouldn't Meca shifts been better?"

"Honestly? I had never held a ranged weapon until I got the crossbow, and even then, I already had the crossbow, so why bother with a gun? I'd also prefer that my sword doesn't jam in an important fight as it shifts back and forth in between sword and gun, or crossbow, or even bow." I said with a shrug as I paused to think for a second, "I just don't think it's worth the risk."

Ruby nodded before turning back to Jaune "So, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" She asked him.

Jaune jumped forward to catch up to Ruby who was a pace or two in front of him. "Eh, why not? My mom always says "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."." he said simply, giving the impression that he was a kind person.

"Hmm" Ruby hummed in thought before looking around "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune said, almost as if without a care in the world. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court" Jaune said, getting a giggle out of Ruby. "Some sort of recognizable landmark?" causing Ruby to chortle this time. "Is uh… is that a "no"?" he asked.

"That's a "no"." Ruby said with a sigh.

I breathed in heavily through my nose to get a clue of where to go, playing it off as a sigh. "I think we're meant to go that way." I said, pointing in the direction I smelt the most people congregating. After jogging for a minute or two, we arrived at an auditorium were the new first years were all standing around, waiting for the headmaster to give a speech.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out over the dull sounds of the crowd.

"Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she rushed off to see her older sister.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out to her, but to no avail "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune sighed. I slung my arm around Jaune's shoulders and laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty of girls meeting that description, your chances with them, probably not the best. But I'm here for you man, we'll conquer this world and the next together." I said as we started to walk forward. I took my arm off of Jaune's shoulders and looked around, to see Summer quirking her eyebrow at me. I raised mine in response.

"Are you coming on to me?" She asked playfully. I paused for second, before fighting down a blush after understanding hit. I shook my head slightly before turning my attention to whatever was grabbing Jaune's.

I saw a girl dressed in white sarcastically to Ruby "-and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." She said as she hiked her thumb at Jaune, making him perk up.

"Don't bother," I told him. "She looks and sounds high maintenance."

Before he could say anything, someone started to speak. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Every student in the hall stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Professor Ozpin standing on the stage. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

I looked around, honestly shock, this was his approach? Pull them down so he could build them back up better than ever? Before I could ponder further, Glynda walked up to the micro phone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" and with that said she walked off.

Jaune and I walked over to where Ruby, Yang, and the white themed girl were, and heard Ruby and Yang comment on Professor Ozpin's speech. I then heard what Jaune said to the icy girl.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" he said leaning over to her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Jaune, she was being… what's the word, sarcastic? Facetious? Whatever, she wasn't being sincere, she was using you as an example to crush Ruby, don't bother with her." I said as I rubbed my face.

The girl in question was not happy, not in the slightest. "How dare you?!" she nearly yelled at me.

"How dare I?! How dare you! You use this young man, who all he wants to do is help people, to criticize, insult, and belittle someone else! If you're only going to give people a mean and negative attitude, expect the same in return!" I said, losing my temper and snapping at the girl who had been going off on my family. "You don't talk to the people who are going to give their lives alongside you on the battlefield, you may need to rely on some of these people, don't burn bridges you may need to cross one day." I spun around and started to walk out of the hall before calling out to Jaune, Ruby, and Yang. "Hey, we still need to learn the lay of the land, so let's go friends."

"Lost your cool, huh?" asked Yang as she was the first to catch up to me.

"Yeah, I don't like people with that kind of attitude. Unless they show they have a caring or at the very least, a nice side, in which case… I'll apologize." I said as Ruby and Jaune reached us. I looked over at Yang before asking "Where did my shirt go?"

"I… uh…" Yang was trying to think of something to say, I immediately didn't like any reasoning for this.

"She tossed it on our way off the Bullhead." Said Ruby, making me look at Yang, and Yang glare slightly at Ruby.

"My mom made that shirt as a going away gift." I said. "Whatever." I sighed. "I guess it was at the very least useful before its untimely demise."

 **~Line Break~**

So after a few hours of walking around, our group became two, me and Jaune, and the two sisters. I slipped into my pajamas sans shirt, because of Yang, and turned around. Only to come face to face with Jaune who was wearing a onsie, a blue bunny onsie with matching slippers.

"Yeah, no. you're going to wear these shorts and get out of those ridiculous pajamas." I said, taking off the shorts and being left in my boxer briefs. I shoved the shorts into his hands and walked out into the auditorium, only to receive wolf whistles and hungry stares. "Honestly, you come out in only boxer briefs, and this is what I get. I wonder what would have happened had I come out nude." I said before snorting slightly and shaking my head.

"So do I" said the familiar voice of Summer as she appeared beside me.

"We're going to have to work on my mental communication skills if we're going to want to be able to talk soon." I said before pausing to think about something. "When do you think we should tell them?" I asked Summer, looking at her daughters talking to some girl wearing a bow.

"When do you think is best?" She asked me. "You're the one keeping the secret"

"Sooner, rather than later." I said, before going too slept as the lights went out, to dream of the hunt.

 **(A/N: So that was fun, it took the better part of Sunday (seeing as how me and my dad sat on our asses) and a few hours today, but I got this chapter out pretty fast. You'll notice that I mentioned classes for people on board the Bullhead, that's the because of the slight Warcraft crossing thing. Don't expect a lot of Warcraft things for the near future. So I want to know the opinion of my readers, should I half-ass it and put Sapphire on team RWBY or JNPR, or should I make a team of OCs? Review or P.M. me what you think I should do, and until next time!)**


	3. Clever name will be thought of later

**(A/N: So, I asked some the people who have added this story to either their Favorites, Following, or both. And over all the response was to put Sapphire on his own team, and I guess there was a misunderstanding, because people thought I meant by himself, and I hadn't even thought of that, but I'll stick to the input I was given, and that I adore.**

 **~Derpitay**

 **~Lazy Author with writers block**

 **~Ddragon21**

 **~azickwolf**

 **~Fire of the Void**

 **~Sushovan**

 **This is the list of people who I asked. Feel free to point out grammatical errors, and I'll try to fix them.)**

The rays of the rising sun woke me up as they shined in my eyes. I rolled over and pushed myself up as I tried to blink the sleep the desperately clung to my blue orbs. I looked around to see I wasn't the first to wake up, seeing the end of a red ponytail go through the doors that lead to the locker room where everyone changed last night. I w followed for a small distance, but turned to the showers as she went to the restroom, probably to brush her teeth or something. The strange thing about the locker rooms here at beacon is that they don't have them split male and female, all students go to the same locker room, same restrooms, even the same showers. My only thought on it was that Hero teams are a mixture of males and females, so by not separating them here, there isn't anything that could cause negative thoughts out in the field, be it embarrassment or anger.

I took off my boxers that didn't leave much about my flaccid state to the imagination as I walked into the showers, to find one of the heads occupied by a familiar blonde.

"I didn't take you for the early to rise type." I said as I walked to the shower head next to her as I tried to calm the stirring I felt in my groin.

She grinned as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "This hair doesn't make itself perfect you know." She said with a slight teasing tone.

"Two hours before most anyone else is probably going to wake up?" I asked as I started to lather my hair with my shampoo.

"You have no Idea _Xiao Long_ it takes me to get my hair right." She said a smirk on her face at the pun she made. I laughed at not only the joke, but at the look she had on her face as she said it. I just laughed harder at the look on her face as I laughed.

I laughed for a pretty long while before I paused to sigh. "I love puns; I've just never been good at making them up." I washed what was left of the shampoo out of my hair as Yang slammed into my side.

She hugged me as she lifted me "I've never come across another pun lover! Everyone always thinks that they're bad."

I smiled at her as I turned red, feeling the stirring return with a vengeance. "Well, that's a shame, but you should put me down before I get a really positive reaction." She held me for another eternal second before blushing, glancing down, and settling me back on the ground.

"Sorry, it's just I got so happy." She said while not looking at my face. I chuckled slightly before turning back to my shower head.

"It's fine, I'm just a little easy to excite right now, haven't had personal time in a week." I said while glancing at my right to see Summer there. "I've been busy looking for information on that woman you showed me, and I had an aunt over this last week who is easily bored. So again, not your fault, it's mine."

Yang looked up at me after I said that "Have you found anything?" she asked me sounding hopeful.

I snorted while shaking my head "No, not unless you didn't know her name was Rave and she has a bullshit semblance to be able to teleport." I said as the soap on my body was washed off by the water that continued to cascade down my form.

Yang looked slightly downcast. "No, I knew her name, but not about her ability to teleport." Her shoulders sagged before they perked up, causing my eyes to drift for a second, before she spoke up, causing my eyes to snap back to hers. "Well, I guess that makes finding where she's been easier than before." I patted her shoulder before turning back to the shower and lathered my face and groin to shave.

"Blood red portals is how she teleports by the way, in case that helps." I said as I took the greatest care to not cut myself while shaving. "Who is she by the way?"

"She's my birth mother." She said, causing me to cut myself as I spun to look at Summer.

"What the fuck is this Summer?! You don't have any direct blood relations with her, she's much closer to your daughter than I'll ever be, why not bind to her?" I said, not caring if I looked crazy or gave away the secret I was carrying.

"I couldn't for the same reason I can't bind myself to her Father." She said looking at my disgusted face she corrected herself "I don't have a direct tie to her, but I have a direct tie to her father, her blood is my blood."

"That's bullshit." I grumbled before turning to look at a still shocked Yang. "I guess I should explain the whole talking to air thing." I said with a nervous chuckle scratching the back of my head before resuming shaving myself.

"Yeah, you should." Yang said turning to look at me, with narrowed eyes.

"Your step mother, Summer Rose, died eleven years ago. And since then has more or less been like an Umbra, walking the land not able to leave it because someone faulted her for something, her death before resolving that caused her soul to bind to this world, instead of the next." I said as I finished my face and moved to the next part. "And for these past eleven years, she's been watching over you and Ruby. Something told her to try and bind to someone or something, or her soul would never be able to achieve rest. She saw her getting that feeling and meeting me to be destiny, because not only was I going to be around you, I was also just far enough from her blood to be eligible to be a host."

"How close?" Yang asked.

"Close enough to look weird if me and Ruby Married, but far enough that our children would be fine." I said before going forward with my explanation as to why I was talking to her dead stepmother. "And would you look at her luck, she not only gets to watch you, but also Ruby! Maybe destiny is involved." I said in a joking way.

"How long has she been bound to your spirit?" Yang asked, slowly turning back to her shower head, but still keeping an eye on me from her peripherals.

"Morning after we first met. I would have told you two yesterday, but the chance didn't come up." I said with little regret. "Honestly, I thought I was going to have to keep it secret for longer, but with you finding out, I'm sure Ruby will know in no time." I looked up at her and saw her struggling with her hair while she thought about what I had said.

"Okay, fine. I won't hold this against you, but I'm not sure about Ruby, She had a very good relationship with our mom." She said, no longer looking to be concentrated on what I said, just her hair.

"Need help with that?" I asked with a slight chuckle at seeing her struggle with her golden field before Yang nodded. I started to massage her head, getting all the water that would go into her roots to lather the base of her hair before working my way down towards the tips of her hair. I then repeated the process with Shampoo and conditioner a few times before stepping out of the shower with her as we started to dry off. "Your hair didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"I had help that I don't normally get." She responded, "Had I been alone, I would be getting out around the time everyone started to come to shower." I slipped into my boxer briefs, followed by my pants and gambeson as I started to get dressed for initiation. I was just finishing prepping by slinging both of my swords over my back when Yang asked a question that caught me off guard. "Hey, why do you have two swords?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her, almost dreading the answer I would get.

"Why do you have two swords, both of them are over your right shoulder, so they aren't for duel wielding." She said, confirming my fears.

"One is made of Steel, for the creatures of Grimm, Beasts, and people. The other Silver, for monsters like nekkers, ahgouls, bruma's, and wraiths." I said while slightly drawing each sword as I spoke about it.

"Why would you need Silver for those monsters?" She asked me, again making me wonder what they teach the protectors of the world.

"Because Steel isn't good enough, Silver carries magical properties that can kill a monster. I mean you can still kill a monster with a Steel or Dust blade, but it'll take a lot longer than Silver." I said, hoping that they other students knew this. "It's almost impossible to kill normal monsters with steel swords, much less those with healing factors that fighting them with silver is difficult. Don't you have silver bullets?"

"No, I've only ever had to fight Grimm, I didn't know about monster's immunity to steel and dust." Yang said as she finished putting on her clothes.

"What fighting style do you use?" I ask while looking around my bag for some kind of silver weapon.

"I'm a Boxer. Why?" She said as I found the perfect thing for her.

"Here," I said as I pulled out some bronze knuckles with spikes plated in silver. "When my dad was teaching me the martial art that we use, he taught me some basic boxing." I gave her the bronze knuckles and pulled out something else before putting my bag back into my locker. I turned to look at her and found that they didn't go too well with her color scheme or outfit. "You should find a way to add those to your weapon."

"Thanks. Man, I'm hungry; let's go see if the cafeteria has breakfast ready yet." Yang said to me as she started to walk out of the room. I followed after her while turning to look at Summer who was being a bit quiet.

"Summer, anything wrong?" I asked as Yang and I walked in silence.

"Nope, just thought I'd let you speak to Yang, break you out of that shell you seem to have." Summer said, causing me to snort.

"I only have a shell because of growing up outside of the Kingdoms; it'll take time to get comfortable around people." I said before turning to look back at Yang. "Hey, shouldn't you go wake up your sister? I mean, we do pass the ballroom on the way to the cafeteria."

"Yeah, I guess I should go do that, wait for me here." Yang responded as she started to jog to the ballroom, which was to our left.

"I hope Ruby doesn't react poorly." I said while glancing at Summer out of the corner of my eye.

"I doubt the she will, she may be surprised, but I think she'll be more excited and happy than anything else." Summer told me, sounding confident.

"Time will tell." I said while pulling out the Silver bullets I took out of my bag. I had most of the bullets I brought with me here to give to Ruby, seeing as I wasn't going to be using them. After a few minutes a tired looking Ruby trudged out of the ballroom followed by Yang. As Ruby was about to pass me I stuck out my hand with the magazines of Silver Bullets. "Here, take theses and shoot anything that doesn't look like your normal Grimm or beast."

"What are these?" Ruby asked sounding a little drowsy, but waking up with every step and word.

"Silver Bullets, use them wisely, because they cost a fortune to buy." I said as I turned to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Thanks…" Ruby trails off, not understanding the gift. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed.

"I'll explain later." I said walking away with Yang, "Don't take too long, the early bird and that such jargon." The rest of the walk was spent more or less in silence as I hummed Red Like Roses part II. When Yang and I got there, there were several different sections in the cafeteria. Almost like a buffet.

"Wow, they're going all out aren't they?" Yang asked as she got a plate and served herself some pancakes and sausages.

"I'm sure from the way things are set up; it'll be similar to this every day." I said whilst serving my own plate of Pancakes, eggs, and sausage, with a small bowl of oatmeal. Yang and I sat down at a table near the lines and started to eat, before I paused. "What do you want to drink?" I asked her as I started to get up.

"Orange juice." Yang answered while I was getting up. I got one of the cartons of Orange juice and some Moonberry juice, along with two glasses. "What's that?" Yang asked, pointing to my Moonberry juice.

"Moonberry juice, it tastes like wine, and it'll give you a slight buzz, but it's impossible to get drunk off of. It also tastes awesome with Orange juice." I said "Hear, try some." I offered. She took a sip of my concoction of Orange juice and Moonberry juice, and her eyes lit up.

"That's pretty good." Yang told me before knocking back the rest of my drink.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"Sorry, it's just really good. Hey, how come I've never seen any of this at a bar?" Yang pondered aloud.

"Unless you have Aura or Magic, it can harm your bodily systems, starting with the reproductive system." I told her, "And since one of those two is really easy to imitate, civilian bars aren't allowed to hold them."

After a few minutes Ruby came in, followed by Jaune and they got themselves some food and sat down with us.

"Morning," I said as they started to eat.

"Good morning Sapphire, good morning Yang, how are you two?" Jaune asked, sounding very nervous and a bit excited for today.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I'm doing great, didn't have to spend two hours on my hair today in the shower." Yang said, catching Ruby's attention.

"How'd you get done so fast?" She asked, looking hopeful for some reason.

"Sapphire here helped me out." Yang answered her sister, causing her to turn to me.

"Whenever Yang takes a shower, you're helping her, no arguments." Ruby turned to look me in the eye as she said that.

"Okay," I put my hands up in mock surrender. "If I must, then let it be my burden and nobody else's." I rolled my eyes before being a tad bit more serious. "That's not my choice to make, not yours either, that all up to if Yang's fine with it."

"I don't have a Problem with it." Yang said, shrugging her shoulders. I turned to look at Jaune after that conversation seemed to die there.

"Hey, don't worry; you'll be fine out there today. In fact, I'm surprised that you actually have some sort of silver on you." I reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, my only live combat was against some Nekkers, and even then I only survived because of a passing Witcher, who told me to use Silver on monsters and not Steel." Jaune said to me, trying to keep his nerves alive.

"Most don't seem to know about Silver, and Nekkers are tough, dangerous even, in larger groups." I said to him. "Don't feel bad about being weak; you'll get stronger with help from friends." I gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder before asking "Out of curiosity, what was the name of the Witcher?"

"I think his name was Lambert, why?" Jaune said with a tilt of his head.

I grinned slightly thinking about my uncle before thinking of a reply. "I know some Witchers. Lambert is an old friend of mine, though I haven't seen him since he went off with some Sorceress a few years ago." I answered Jaune while thinking about my uncle for a bit. "So, we still got a few hours, you guys feel like playing twenty-one?" I asked them while pulling out a deck of cards, "Or do you feel like playing some Gwent?"

"How about Gwent?" Yang said, pulling out a Scoia'tael deck, Ruby pulling out a Vale deck.

"Gwent it is." I said, putting away the normal deck and pulled out my Monsters deck.

"I'm not the best, but okay." Jaune said, also pulling out a Monsters deck.

"Okay, let's do this." I said.

 **~Line Break~**

"You're a god." I whispered in awe. We did three little tournaments, Jaune won all of them. We then ganged up on him, us three on one team and him on his own, he still won.

"I'm not the best at the game, but I try." He said with a shrug, but I could hear the smirk in his voice. Most of the other students had come to get breakfast, and had witnessed our defeat, embarrassing to say the least.

"I can teach you some moves with a sword if you teach me that." I said hoping word of this never reached my dad or grandfather. I doubt they would like that I'm selling out Witcher techniques for Gwent.

His eyes light up before he nodded "Yeah sure, I'll show you how to build a dumb deck."

I looked down at the time on my scroll before getting up. "If you have anything you need to get for initiation, I suggest you do so now, I've got the feeling we don't have too much time left." I started walking to the locker rooms to pick up my crossbow and my bolts. When I got to the Locker room, I saw Weiss was talking to an uncomfortable looking redhead.

It appears Jaune also saw this, for he jumped into the conversation, making me cringe a little and turn away and focus on my stuff inside my locker. "Ahhh!" I heard Jaune yell, I looked over, to see him pinned to a pillar by a spear that matched the redheads color scheme. At that moment all the students were called to the Cliffside.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked, sounding really amused by the situation.

"Nope, looked like that girl, Pyrrha, wasn't having a good time talking to Weiss, so I stepped in to break the ice." Jaune said, getting helped up by Ruby.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said as she walked with Jaune, his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his torso. Not dissimilar to a hug.

"They grow up so fast." Summer said from next to me, watching Ruby and Jaune walk off.

"I doubt that, I bet you they don't start dating." I said feeling confident in the fact that Jaune would be too dense to see that Ruby liked him, or vice versa.

"You're on; loser has to do whatever winner says?" Summer said, sticking out her hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"Deal," I said. I started to jog to catch up to the rest of the training protectors of the world. Everyone got onto little metal platforms at the edge of the cliff, just in front of the headmaster.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Professor Ozpin said as he looked up and down the line of students. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Professor Goodwitch said, looking over the students "Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

"What?" I heard Ruby whimper from a few people to my right.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Professor Ozpin continued on for Ms. Goodwitch. "So it is in your interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby whimpered again, but got a slight pat on the back from Jaune, and a quick smile. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby nearly yelled, shortly after the sound of breaking glass.

"See? I told you!" I heard a girl with orange hair tell the person standing to my left.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said, getting a nervous chuckle from Jaune. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune started.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, as everyone but Jaune took on a different, slightly crouched, position.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune said, sounding very meek. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked, either ignoring the people being launched for anyone of several reason, or not noticing them.

"No." Professor Ozpin said, "You will be falling."

"Oh," Jaune said, sounding extremely nervous "I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked the headmaster.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." The headmaster answered. That was all I heard, as I was launched at that exact moment. I waited until I was just over the tree line before turning into an eagle and gliding northward. I got some twenty yards before something slammed into me.

"Birdy no!" I heard Ruby shout, letting me know what happened. I fell off of her body, before continuing north, hoping that the headmaster understands the whole, Witchers work alone, unless they need to, or want to work with other people. When I arrived at the temple, all the relics, which happened to be chess pieces were still there, so I perched myself there and waited to see who came and took what. I didn't have to wait long, because a trainee pair came out of the forest and took a black bishop, followed by another pair that took the same thing. The next group of people to arrive was Yang, and some other girl, wearing a lot of black.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked her Partner. The girl glanced at Yang, before they walked down the hill they were on and towards the temple. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well… I guess we should pick one." The girl wearing black said. After a few seconds of looking around, Yang walked up to a relic.

"Hmm… How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked, picking up a golden knight.

"Sure." Said Yang's partner, with an eye roll and smile.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place was very difficult to find." Said the girl. Off in the forest, a very girlish scream emanated.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said as she spun around to look in the direction of the forest. "Blake, did you hear that?" finally, the girls name. Yang turned back around to look at Blake "What should we do?" Blake was looking at something; I turned to see Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed as she fell. Only to be crashed into as Jaune flew in from somewhere. I took the distraction caused by Ruby and Jaune falling out of the sky to turn back to a humanoid, for the few seconds I was Worgen, I got the scent of a cat, which confused me, but I bottled that and turned human.

"That was weird." I said as I picked up a black knight piece.

"When did you get here?" Blake asked, as she jumped and spun around to look at me.

"I've been here the whole time, Blake." I said with a grin.

At that moment, an Ursa Major crashed into the clearing, only to fall dead as a girl slid off its back. "Aww. It's broken."

"Nora?" Asked the guy that was standing next to me on the platforms. "Please… don't ever do that again." He looked up, only to see Nora was no longer standing next to him.

"Oooo…" Nora said leaning in to look at a rook piece. "I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle!" Nora sung playing with the rook piece.

"NORA!" Yelled the guy in green.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" Nora said, before running to meet up with Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang started only to be cut off as a redhead ran into the clearing with a Deathstalker on her tail.

"Jaune!" The Girl yelled while running.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back, while still stuck in the tree.

"Whoa!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Jaune said, only to be ignored as Ruby jumped out of the tree.

"Ruby?" Yang said when Ruby landed next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby said, going in for a hug.

"Nora!" Nora said, jumping up and in between the sisters, cutting off their hug.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Asked Blake, sounding a little surprised. This seemed to have caused Yang to snap.

"I can't take it anymore!" Screamed Yang with a small explosion coming out of her. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"Um… Yang?" Ruby said hesitantly while pointing up, causing the older girls shoulders to slump. I guess Ruby and her partner hitched a ride on the giant Nevermore, if the faint yelling from it was any indication. "I said 'jump'…" Ruby said, somehow having heard her partner.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured herself.

"She's falling." Ren said as the now apparent Weiss was falling.

Everyone stood still, even Jaune who was still up in the tree made no movements watching what was happening. "Don't everyone go help at once." I muttered under my breath as I jogged to the spot she was falling towards. I got there in time to stop her from smacking into the solid ground. I set her down before saying "Consider that an apology." I then went to the rest of the group, Jaune having climbed down and Pyrrha having been hit over by the Deathstalker.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said; sounding almost sincere in her cheerfulness.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, before bum rushing the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang Shouted after her sister.

Ruby shot a bullet out of her Scythe-gun to propel herself forwards, towards the Deathstalker, only to be hit back by its giant pincer. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said while picking herself off the ground. She turned around to see the Deathstalker in her face. She quickly fired off a shot into one of the things eyes before turning around and running towards the group. The Deathstalker gave chase after the red reaper, causing Yang and I to run out to help her.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled. Ruby turned her head back to look at the Deathstalker and giant Nevermore, the latter of which was preparing an attack. The Nevermore hung suspended in the air for a second that felt like forever, before launching feathers in a straight line down the direction Ruby was running, catching Ruby by the cloak, and trapping Yang in a prison of feathers. I barely managed to avoid being skewered to death by a feather. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled to her sister, not realizing she was pinned to the ground because of her cape.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, tugging at her cloak, as the Deathstalker approached her. I only saw one way of getting to her in time to save her from a horrible death. I took the form of the pack, my natural Worgen state of being, and ran like a wild animal towards my cousin. I was just a few yards away from her when the Grimm scorpion started to strike.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled out. I embraced Ruby, with myself in between her and the Deathstalker as Weiss rushed in and formed an ice barrier around us, but not before the stinger went a few inches into me.

"You are so childish." Weiss said to Ruby, causing her to look up, seeing me in my pack form, but her more focused on Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, not sounding sure about herself.

"And dimwitted and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do the together." Weiss said, sounding more warm hearted I would have thought was safe for her. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said to the younger girl, who still hadn't moved, keeping the stinger in my back.

"That's nice and all, But the fucking stinger hurts like a bitch, so can we please get going, so I can remove the damn thing?" I said, voice gruffer and deeper do to being in my pack form. Ruby scurried out from under me, allowing me to remove the stinger from my back. Ruby took a peek around the ice barrier to look at the Deathstalker.

"Whoa." Ruby whispered in awe at the thing that almost killed me. Yang ran up and hugged her sister.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said while pulling away from her half-sister to look at me. "And thank you for risking your life to protect her." I simply shrugged, ignoring the pain the simple action caused.

"It's what we signed up for, right?" I bit back the whine that was sure to escape my lupine lips.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune said pointing at the Nevermore "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, pointing at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said, I bit back my comment and nodded along with just about everyone else.

"Run and live." Jaune said while nodding "That is an idea I can get behind." Ruby and Jaune both picked out golden pieces, Knight and Rook, respectively. While they did that, I pulled out a Mongoose potion and downed it, because I could feel myself slowing down from the poison from the Deathstalker's sting.

"Time we left." Said Ren as the ice holding the Deathstalker started to crack and groan from it trying to escape.

"Right." Agreed Ruby; before looking over her shoulder at us. "Let's go!" beckoning us to follow her, Ruby ran off towards the closest cliffs.

 _Your kid is quite the leader, isn't she Summer?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes she is, and I'm proud of her." Summer responded to my question, almost causing me to misstep.

 _You can hear my thoughts?_

"I guess so; I didn't even realize you weren't talking." Summer said. I tuned Summer out as we all took cover from the perched Nevermore in some ruins.

"Well that's great." Yang said looking at the Nevermore in frustration. At just that moment the Deathstalker burst from the trees, putting us in between it and the Nevermore.

"Oh, man, run!" Jaune said, making everyone make a break for it forward at towards the Nevermore, causing it to take off from its perch.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren instructed Nora, before taking after the group. The Nevermore shot feathers down the middle of the ruins, not hitting anyone in our group. Nora started to shoot pink explosives at the Nevermore, causing it to retreat to regroup itself. The Deathstalker had caught up to Nora, and would have hit her, if it wasn't distracted by Ren and Blake, Nora being moved away from the fight by Weiss. Ren and Blake were being pushed back by the Deathstalker, but that was pushing them towards us, so that would end up being part of its demise.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha yelled out shifting her weapon to a rifle and kneeling behind her shield to fire on the Deathstalker. After everyone was on the bridge she stood back up and ran to escape the Deathstalker. Just before we crossed the midpoint of the bridge, the Nevermore returned, heading for the ancient pillars that were holding the bridge up.

"Watch out, it's going to hit the supports!" I shouted, causing everyone to run faster than before. The Grimm crashed into the bridge, but everyone had already passed onto the other side, it only really succeeded in separating us from the Deathstalker. The Grimm flew back around at us, coming in to try and pick us off with its beak. "Those with ranged options, focus on the Nevermore, those with only melee options, regain your breath, we still have a Deathstalker to deal with after this!" I yelled while pulling out my Crossbow and some explosive bolts. "Aim for the eyes and the joints in the wings, those will be the thing that cripple it the most."

The Nevermore came in for a low pass, and I threw everything at it that I would throw at a griffin. I launched the explosive bolt into one of its four eyes, causing the bolt to explode as soon as it reached the resistance of the eye, partially blinding it. I followed that by pulling out a Grapeshot bomb and throwing it at the left wing, the shrapnel from the bomb tearing into it, but not much by the look of it. I looked around and saw that Jaune was the only one lacking a ranged form of combat. "Try to go for the left wing, because it's a tough old bird and I did some damage with my Grapeshot bomb, it'll go down faster that way, but if you can't go for the right one." I instructed the group before turning to Jaune "Here, take these and throw them at monster when it gets closer, that'll make it change course and not crash into the only thing keeping us from falling to our death." I handed him the Grapeshot bombs.

Minutes ticked by, with little results from what was happening, the Nevermore was circled by and came in, but wasn't effected much by what attacks were landing, it seemed to have learned the range for my Aard and Jaune's throwing arm, and was staying away from us before darting in and out, slowly breaking the ruined building we were standing on. "This doesn't seem to be working! Any ideas, anyone?" I asked just sort of standing there, having run out of bolts that would be effective against the Nevermore a few minutes ago.

"I've got one!" Ruby yelled out "Yang, I need you to drive it into the cliff face, Weiss, after it crashes, I need for you to freeze it in place by the tail. While she is doing that, Yang, Blake, I need for you two to make a slingshot out of Blake's weapon, after they're done, Weiss I'm going to need you to launch me with one of your glyphs and for you to help me get to the top of the cliff, were, with Crescent Rose I'll be able to decapitate it." It was a crazy idea, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, everyone else to me, we've got a Deathstalker to deal with!" I took off running down what was left of the bridge and leaped forward, landing several feet away from the Deathstalker. "Time for round two!" is what I yelled at the insectoid in front of me before charging. It tried to crush me in its right claw, only to miss as I jumped through the pincer and landed on its face, slashing with all my might, but only causing a small gash. I saw a flash of amber and back flipped off the things face, barely missing being skewered by the stinger again. I heard a clang from my left I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Pyrrha blocking the right claw with her shield. I heard an explosion and screaming behind me, and the screaming was quickly followed by shouts of joy, both nearing very rapidly.

One was reveled to be Jaune, as he crashed into the ground beside me; the other was Nora, as she landed smashing the Deathstalker. I noticed a large number of cracks on the Deathstalker's back from where Nora had smashed her Hammer into it, and jumped back with an explosion. The Deathstalker screeched at us and drove its stinger into the bridge, breaking the only part keeping it stable and attached to the edge of the precipice.

"We gotta move!" Jaune ordered, causing us to charge forward.

The Deathstalker tried to smack us off the bridge with its right claw, but was blocked by Pyrrha, the left claw quickly blocked by Jaune, and then hit away by Pyrrha. Ren fired on it to draw its attention, making it lash out with its stinger to hit the boy. Ren dodged the stinger and jumped onto the tail, shooting the stinger at its base. The Deathstalker closed its claws, pushing Pyrrha and Jaune away from it, to protect itself from two explosions from grenades launched at it by Nora. I rolled under its closed claws and stabbed my sword into the mandibles of the giant scorpion.

"REN!" Nora called out, causing me to look up and see that Ren was no longer on the tail shooting at the stinger. I slashed the Grimm across one of its eyes before rolling back and away from it.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said, sounding as if he had an idea.

"Done!" Pyrrha responded, throwing her shield in a fashion the reminded me of someone I couldn't place at the stinger. The shield sliced through whatever was keeping the stinger attached to the tail, causing it to slam down into the Deathstalker, right into the cracks that Nora created earlier.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune instructed the hammer wielding girl.

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as she jumped up and onto Pyrrha's shield, using it as a springboard after Pyrrha had jumped with an explosion, giving her maximum lift, allowing her to fly up into the air. After reaching her apex of her jump, Nora set off another grenade, launching her at the Deathstalker, and slamming the stinger through the armor on its back, killing it. The force of the impact sent Jaune, Pyrrha, and me flying through the air and onto the other side of the dead Grimm.

I looked towards the cliff and had to do a double take as the headless body of the Nevermore fell down into the abyss.

"Wow." Jaune said, looking at the falling Nevermore corpse.

"Wow indeed, wow indeed." I agreed with Jaune, transforming back into my normal human form.

 **~Line Break~**

"Russel Thrush." Ozpin said, starting on a new first year team that was being formed. "Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you received the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…" Ozpin said, causing some minds to wonder, other to build suspense, and other, to grow annoyed. "Team CRDL. Lead by… Cardin Winchester." After a moment of applause, Ozpin continued with the next team to be formed. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR." I gave my applause with the rest of the audience. Nora jumped up a little, giggled, and then hugged Ren. "Lead by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said, with a grin in his voice that hasn't been in any other leader announcement thus far, making me wonder.

"Huh?" I heard Jaune ask over the clapping of the crowd. "L-Lead by…?" Jaune asked, bringing a hand up to point at himself.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to Jaune. Pyrrha punched Jaune in the shoulder good naturedly, but caused him to lose his footing and made in fall. Ozpin continued with his announcing the teams. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY. Lead by… Ruby Rose." I clapped harder than I did last time, happy for my cousin that she got to lead her team.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted, launching herself to hug her half sister.

"And finally, we have one more student, a Witcher." At that, the applauding stopped, making me sigh, they don't know me and they already dislike me for what I am. "Sapphire Orchid. You have picked the black knight piece. I can let you attend this school, but I can't let you go out onto the field by yourself, the work of a huntsman is always dangerous, and not having someone at your back could get you killed. That being said, you can choose two sister teams that you can be a part of should a mission that they are going on be dangerous, so, choose wisely." Ozpin said to me.

I looked up at my friends on Teams JNPR and RWBY, and tilted my head at them, getting a nod and thumbs up from both of the leaders. "I would like to choose team RWBY and team JNPR, if they would have me." I told the Headmaster. He nodded before looking up at the leaders of both teams.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR, will you take this Witcher, to be a part of your teams, and should the day arrive that you get assigned a risky job, you'll take him with you?" Ozpin asked both of the teams. Jaune and Ruby looked to their teams before stepping up.

"As leader and representative or team JNPR, we will accept him into our folds." Jaune said, trying to stand straight and look important.

"Uh, yeah, Team RWBY also accepts him." Ruby said her childishness and social awkwardness shining out in that moment.

"Very well," Ozpin said "You now belong to Teams RWBY and JNPR, you all will be given clan dorms for you special case." There was reluctant clapping from the crowd after this. I slumped my shoulders slightly from the other students' attitudes, but I could change them later, I mean, I did have four years with them.

 **(A/N: So this took longer than it should have, but it's longer than the other chapters. This one chapter more than doubles the word count, crazy huh? But enough on that, I really don't like ending it here, but it felt like a good place to end, besides, if I hadn't ended it here, who knows where I would have ended it. I really hate that I failed really hard at Ozpin at the end of this chapter; I just don't know how to right for him. Okay, so next time Sapphire is going to be answering some questions about him turning into a Worgen and some things about Witchers, I'll also explain more on the whole 'clan dorms' in the next chapter as well. Until then, have fun.)**


	4. How I met your ghostly Mother

After the initiation ceremony the two teams that made up the clan I was in walked the school grounds, better familiarizing the school to memory. I looked down to look at the map that I nabbed from from the auditorium. By the look of things, we were coming up on the clan dorms, our last stop for the day. It appeared to be a large house, with a garden in front and a large back area, But I couldn't tell what it was for from the front.

"This is a dorm for all of us… isn't it a little big?" Asked the blonde leader from JNPR. I snorted slightly at that thinking of how large Kaer Morhen was with the small amount of Witchers there at any given time.

"Growing up I basically had an entire wing of a castle too myself." I joked, exaggerating slightly. "Never look at things for a base value, for all you know you'll be put in a room with your teammates and not have any privacy for the next four years."

I opened the front door and walked into my living space for the next few years. The walls were a cream color with dark wooden accents and dark colored carpet. There was a living area and joint dining room which lead into the kitchen and out into the backyard that looked like a sparring yard with a forge attached to it. There was a stair case on the right side of the door that lead up to the second floor which had a hallway, to were I assume the rooms were at. On the left side of the door there was what appeared to be a coed locker room, probably for after using the sparring yard.

"It's nice." Said Blake as she glided into the house, eyes darting around and identifying all the exits. A bit paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

"It'll do." Weiss said, slightly grinding my gears, but people rarely stay the same after going to a hunting academy. Some came out jaded, others depressed, and others even come out more open minded. Not everyone came out like that, but most change, and only time will tell if she changes for the better or for worse.

"Well, I like it!" Ruby said, her smile was infectious, almost making me smile for no reason. It made me sad to think about how she'd change, would she stay optimistic? Would she turn pessimistic? I just hope whatever challenges come, I hope they don't break her.

"It is very lovely."Pyrrha said, the four time tournament champion who was the current box art for Pumpkin Pete's. But who was she underneath? Was she as nice as she was in public, was she hateful, lustful? I'll be among a few who know, if I was a fan I'd probably be orgasming on the spot.

"Could be better, could be loads worse. I'm happy with it." I said, turning to my right and going up the stairs, and the creaking of the stairs behind me told me that the others were interested in our rooms as well. There were four doors in the hall, one was plain but the others were colored with carvings in them. One of the doors was a pitch black with a wolf's head carved into if, the lines were accentuated with white paint to make them stick out more. Another one was a blood red with a gemstone carved into it, the lines were painted over with a yellow paint. The last door was an evergreen color with a tree carved into it, the lines were painted over in a light brown. "Guess that makes sleeping arrangements easier."

"Does the wolfs head have to do with you being a werewolf?" asked Ruby from behind me.

I shook my head, reaching for my medallion "It was based off of this, because I come from the school of the wolf." I chuckled slightly "Though I'd be surprised if Professor Ozpin didn't know what I am, the man has a knack for knowing things. A good friend of the family works here and knows" I turned around to look at the assortment of people that would make up the clan I would be working with for years to come, I then focused in on the red reaper from RWBY. "I'm not a werewolf by the way, I'm a worgen. Similar in some aspects, entirely different in others." I changed my focus to the more bookish one of the group. "Quick history lesson, who were the first druids?" I asked the group, but in particular Blake.

"The Elves were the first to practice druidism." Blake answered.

"Yes and no, the were the first mortal race to use druidism, but they were taught by the nature gods how to use it, and based on which god they followed, determined the druid sect that they were a part of." I said, turning my attention to the snow themed heiress. "As far as I'm aware, there was only ever one type of druid sect that was outlawed, and that was those that wanted to follow Goldrinn, the Wolf god. Those that used it despite being told not to used what was called the pack form, a form so powerful and wild, that the druids were easily lost to their blood lust." my eyes locked onto the more emotion based huntresses that stood before me. "They couldn't fight the nature of the pack form, so they used an artifact that they created, made by the staff of Elune, their goddess, and a fang from Goldrinn, and they hoped that the blessing from Elune would keep them sane. And so the first worgen were born, and the scythe of Elune was created." My eyes drifted to the scythe wielder that stood in front of me.

"You call that a quick history lesson?" asked Jaune, bringing my attention to him. I snorted and nodded at him. "What do you call a long history lesson?"

"I could tell you about the war and banishment associated with this, but it's useless information." I said.

"Okay." He seemed to wither a little. I laughed at his look.

"I brought that up to compare to the origin of any werewolf. What is the origin of any werewolf on Remnant?" I ask looking at each of the people in front of me.

"Curse by a magic user." The stoic looking Male from team JNPR. I nodded and gestured at him.

"All Worgen can have their cursed tracked back to an Elf Druid, werewolves are harder to track down, and there fore, cure." I said to them blinking slowly.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the leader of team RWBY. "It's like gray wolves and red wolves! Both are wolves, but there are some differences, like size and stuff." I grinned a little bit and nodded at her.

"Or like a cat faunus," I glanced at Blake, and saw her stiffen at the look. Seems that I'm right. "And let's say, a Puma faunus. Both are faunus, but one will have more house cat like features, and the other Puma features." I tried smiling a comforting smile to start changing topics, but it made Yang, Weiss, and Blake blush. Ren seemed to be staring at me strangely, as if he were judging my actions. My face changes to one of confusion and I tilt my head slightly.

"Are you done giving everyone bedroom eyes?" My eyes shot open at Ren's words.

"Oh, sorry there, but that's enough about me, talk about yourselves." I said, shifting the focus, allowing me to slip into my room and change into some civilian clothes. I left the door open enough to her the conversation and to be able to respond to anything if needed. I looked into my closet as I heard them start talking.

"Where did you all get your weapons?" Ruby asked, excitement coming off of her in droves. I smiled slightly, but decided to wait for some of the others to talk first.

"Mine's an old family heirloom, a bit of a hand me down." Jaune said, bringing his shield and longsword combo. In a position where you have no choice but defense the combination makes sense, but in most cases he should only be using the blade, if only to keep more mobile. I pulled out a shirt from the closet and set it on the bed and continued looking for a pair of pants.

"Nora's and mine were made as gifts for protecting a blacksmith from some Grimm in the wilds of Mistral." Ren said, bringing his pistols to mind. The only thing I'd add is another blade at the front for jabbing, but they probably work wonders with his fighting style. Nora's Hammer is just a ticking time bomb, all the blunt force trauma might just cause an explosive reaction with all the dust she has.

"I made mine at signal, but you know that you dork." Yang said, ruffling her sister's hair. The thought of her weapon's also made me wince at the possibilities of a misfire taking her hand off. I pulled out a pair of pants and put them on the bed, along with some socks and a pair of shoes. I peeled off the chest part of my armor and cringed at my smell before adding a pair of undergarments to my clothes and stripping down to my pants.

"I also made mine, but it was more for the fun of learning to blacksmith then for practicality." I said as I walked out of my room with my clothes folded and in my hands as I headed downstairs and to the locker room joined to the sparring field. Weiss flushed a deep red and Blake got a look of hunger cross her features before shaking her head. Yang got a playful twinkle in her eyes, even though her her cheeks were dusted red, before she let out a wolf whistle. I felt a grin spread across my face that was stretching the muscles in it. I started chortling, then chuckling, before devolving into a _howling laughter_. My thoughts just made me laugh harder.

Everyone looked confused at my sudden burst of laughter, I just gestured at Yang to explain her joke. "Come on guys! I just _Wolf Whistled_!" she laughed a little at her own joke before looking at them, hoping for a reaction. She got one, but not one that she hoped for. Stoic Ren just sighed a shook his head, Nora booed and gave a thumbs down, Ruby groaned and covered her face with her hands. Blake cringed before sighing, Weiss looked physically hurt, Jaune looked lost as to whether give a single laugh, or to curl up and die. Finally there was Pyrrha, She let out a sigh with a small smile on her face.

I calmed down enough to give my own joke. "Guys, that was a really good pun, it had me _howling with laughter_!" The reactions were more or less the same, though Ruby looked horrified, Yang laughed harder, and Jaune chuckled once before flinching at the look Ruby gave him of betrayal. I chuckled a little before going down stairs and finished stripping down. I looked around and noticed there was no towels, so I walked back upstairs, ignoring all the blushes of the girls of both teams and grabbed a towel.

I showered quickly and got dressed just as fast, my hair was still a little damp, but I didn't mind. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that nobody had made anything for dinner, so I set about making some steak and vegetables. I tenderized the meat before seasoning it, I then pulled out a shallow and a strainer to steam the vegetables, I looked in a cabinet to look at the options for seasoning. I thought for a little before deciding on a normal salt and pepper seasoning. I pulled out a pan and put a little butter on it so that the meat wouldn't stick to the pan and burn. The second I placed the steak on the pan, there was a beautiful sizzle, and I heard the bounding of feet up stairs before they stopped, then the blonde brawler landed on the ground next to the staircase.

"What are you making?" she asked as she made her way over, lightly licking her lips at the steak.

"Some steak and vegetables." I said, she let out a childish groan and threw her hands up.

"Why veggies?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but was beaten to it by someone coming down the stairs.

"Because they're important for us to eat, our metabolisms may be great because of our aura, but we still need to eat healthy." Ren said, stealing the words from my mouth. I nodded and pointed at him, making a humming noise before tending to the food I was making.

"How do you like your steak Yang?" I asked as she walked around me and looked at the steak.

"Well done." She said as she jumped up and sat on the counter, kicking her legs back and fourth. I turned to look at Ren as he started getting utensils to set the table.

"How about you Ren?"

"Medium." He said, I nodded while turning the steak over, looking at the brown color and decided it would make a fine well done steak.

"Would you mind going and asking them to come tell me how they take their steak?" I asked looking at Yang, she nodded and hummed while looking at the steak before kicking off of the counter and making her way up stairs. I felt something pull harshly on my ear, almost causing me to yelp loudly. I looked at Summer floating there looking at me with a slight frown on her face. _What?_ I ask her without moving my lips.

"Did you have to show my daughter your penis?" she asked and put her hands on her hips. I shook my head. _We're in a clan together, she would have seen it eventually._ I defended myself. "Yeah, but not for another while, she's only fifteen years old!" She looked close to throttling me. _Exactly! she's probably already seen_ _them_ _i_ _n a video!_ Not the wisest choice to take, she flushed red in anger and her foot flew up into my groin, I almost buckled that instant, but I had to bear threw the pain. I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a platter to put the steak on.

"Why are you hobbling?" came the voice of the hidden faunus. Maybe walk was the wrong word.

I cleared my throat to make sure my voice wasn't a bit high. "I'm just feeling really sore all of a sudden." I don't think she bought that, but she dropped the subject. "How do you all take your steak?"

"Rare." Said Jaune.

"Well done." Blake.

"Medium rare." Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Medium." Ruby and Nora.

With all of that I nodded and waved them off to the table in the dinning room, but Yang sat herself back on the counter next to me, making me growl internally, seeing as I couldn't cup my aching groin with her just sitting there. I put the steak on the platter and put the next one on the pan. "Yang, why don't you go sit at the table and wait?" I asked her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked as she kicked off her right boot and trailed up my leg with her foot. I froze up, before snapping to look at her foot and then back at her. "What's wrong?" she asked playfully, brushing against my groin as she rubbed my inner thighs.

"Yang?" I croaked out, my earlier pain forgotten. I was probably as red as Ruby's cloak.

"What?" she asked, a playful gleam in her eyes. I opened my mouth but couldn't answer. She rubbed at the crux of my thighs before wiggling her toes and jumping off the counter and putting her boot back on and walking out of the kitchen. "Have fun!" she called over her shoulder. What a bitch! Now I'm all flustered and I've been left excited. I took several deep breaths before getting back to work, growling and grumbling to myself.

I heard twinkling laughter and turned to look at Summer. "What's so funny?" I asked her, still a flaming blush on my face. She just started laughing louder and held her sides.

"I should have just done that while you were talking to them!" she laughed, causing me to growl in the back of my throat.

"You're dead to me." I said turning to make sure the steak didn't burn.

"I'm dead to everyone." She said, still chuckling to herself.

"What did I even do to deserve that?!" I asked her, still calming down.

"Probably revenge for getting her all flustered when you walked around naked." She said before sighing and patting my shoulders. "If she's anything like her mother, she's probably interested in you too." I pulled off Blake's steak and looked back at her after putting on another steak.

"'You too'? You think I'm interested in her?" I asked her, looking at her with a look of disbelief.

"Your body seems to like her." she said, laughing at me still.

"Anyone would have reacted like that!" I argued, checking the steak before I decided to flip it. She gave a chuckle before disappearing.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Blake as she appeared next to me. She breathed in deeply looking content until she turned and looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not talking to anyone, and ask your partner." I said. Her eyes got wider and she blushed pink before scampering off to the dinning table. I heard her ask Yang what she did and I cringed when she said _very_ loudly what she did.

"I think our resident Witcher may be into feet, at least he looked into my feet when I was rubbing him with mine." Revenge it was then, bitch.

"I'm not into feet! And sorry for getting a little excited when your rubbing my groin!" I yelled out of the Kitchen, only to hear her thunderous laughter. I pulled off the steak and stomped to the dining room and grabbed Yang by her arm and dragged her back to the Kitchen. "You better choose your next words carefully, or I'll be eating you and not this steak." I blinked when she started laughing before realizing my words. "Wait that's not-!" She covered my mouth with her hand, laughing really hard at me, tears seemed to be gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"All you had to do was ask." Her laughter was pretty, but in this moment really obnoxious. I growled a little bit. I put the next steak on to the pan while trying to ignore her and my blush. She sat on the counter next to me and I noticed she had taken her boots off, I fought growling or groaning and decided to ignore her for the time being. I wasn't as surprised when I felt her right foot rubbing my inner thigh, I still had the same reaction of a burning blush and getting excited.

"You're killing me." I said, trying to keep calm.

"You know you like this." She said, rubbing a bit higher, causing me to shudder and growl.

"That may be, but it's inappropriate now, and I'm making food. If you really want this, meet me in my room tonight." It was my turn to make her blush as she froze and stared at me as I kept on working. She quickly ran off, causing me to laugh at her, though I was even more frustrated then earlier.

"Are you sure you're not into her?" Summer asked from my side.

"No, but I'm a witcher, we have a lot of partners throughout our younger years, the first hundred or so." I said, before feeling a cold aura next to me, causing me to look at her.

"She may not be my daughter by blood, if you hurt her, you'll feel it." I looked at her surprised.

"It'll never be my intention to hurt her, but things happen, emotions change, or fade. I may out live her by several life times." I shrugged at her while turning the steak over. "There are a lot of reasons why if, _if_ , I end up dating or having sex with her it may not last long."

"Is that a confession to something?" she asked me in a teasing tone, making me think about my words, I blanched at her.

"Shut up." I said and turned to the steaks, finishing up quickly and checking on the vegetables before turning them off to start serving them. I stopped before looking at the juices the steaks released while sitting and made some leafy greens in them. After serving all of the plates with the same amount based on the size of the person, is when I started taking out the plates and giving them to their owners. I took up the only empty seat, and it was across from Yang, great.

"Who's looking forward to the school year?" I said, trying to distract myself of the foot rubbing against my leg.

"I am!" said Yang really cheerfully "I can't wait to get to know you guys really well!" as she said that, she started to rest her foot on my crotch, wiggling her toes.

"I can't wait to smash the Grimm to pieces!" Nora yelled loudly, slamming her hands into the table causing everyone to jump, not the best for me considering where Yang had her foot. I curled my hand into a fist and cursed under my breath to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"You okay?" asked Blake while looking at me.

"Yang kicked me in her fright." I said, keeping control of myself now that I had all my excitement removed by the kick.

"Yang!" her sister scolded.

"Sorry." She quickly said to her sister. Ruby nodded before going back to her meal. The conversation shifted a little bit before I remembered something.

"Anyone know how to make dessert?" I asked, and Jaune raised his hand as Ruby shot to her feet, waving her hands.

"I do I do I do!" she said, bouncing on the spot.

"After you two are done, go and make something I guess." I said Ruby looked around to see who she was waiting on before rushing around the table and forcing the food down his throat. After he finished choking it down, she dragged him to the Kitchen. "You also have to finish your dinner!" I yelled after her. A red blur rushed from the kitchen to the table and back, leaving only a bone and a few scraps of vegetables on the plate. I shrugged before going back to conversing.

"I don't think that was healthy for him." said his partner. I didn't think so either.

"He'll get used to it, especially if we do this every night." Yang said with a shrug. She hadn't stopped rubbing me under the table and I was starting to loose my cool.

"Summer, I'm going to need you to help me out." I mumbled to the spirit that was shaking with laughter. Blake snapped her head around to look at me.

"Who's Summer?" The question caught me off guard, I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I gathered my thoughts before answering with the truth. "A ghost that's bound to me, sees everything that I see and follows me around where ever I go, kind of like a companion in a video game." I said cringing at the look she gave me at the comparison. "She doesn't like the being compared to npc's, good to know."

"Who's ghost?" came the slightly edged voice from my left. I turned to see Weiss asked the question.

I scratched the back of my neck before answering. "I'll explain later, cause I don't want to explain this multiple times." I scratched my chin in thought, realizing that she didn't really match the description of any other specter class of monster. "Maybe she's not even a ghost and is just a spirit." I shrugged.

"What's the difference?" asked Nora.

"A ghost implies that the mortal body is dead, a spirit might just be displaced from the body." said Ren, surprising me on him coming to a similar conclusion.

"Which would explain why she didn't look like a floating, rotting skeleton and like a beautiful mid-twenties woman, probably the body is being sustained to be the same age, so the spirit reflects that" I said, trying to give a general description while trying to butter her up so that she wasn't mad at me anymore. It looked like she knew what I was trying. _I can read your thoughts still._ Oh, all of my thoughts? _More or less._ Good to know.

I looked up to see a cheery Ruby skip out of the kitchen and a flour covered Jaune crawl out. I wonder what happened in there? Ruby plopped down in her chair and whistled a little, strange. Jaune finally stood up and walked to his chair.

"We've got a few minutes until the cookies need to be pulled out of the oven, so what are we talking about?" Ruby asked cheerfully while resting her head on her hands. I could almost imagine her kicking her legs back and forth childishly.

"A ghost that's following around Sapphire." said Weiss. Damn, there goes my ability to navigate this delicately.

"Yeah, um, she's been following me around for nearly a week, just a few hours after I met you actually." I was careful with my words because I didn't want to reopen old wounds and have any negative emotions directed towards me. "Apparently she's my dad's cousin, so an aunt of mine."

"Do any of us know her?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, two of you," I the turned to look at Ruby "She's your mom Ruby, the spirit that's following me around is Summer Rose." I guess I ended up treating it like a bandage and not a wound. _Summer? Think you could poses me?_

"Why?" she asked as an assortment of emotions came over Ruby's face. _Because I might need you to explain things._

"So, you're family?" she asked, and I nodded. "And you claim that the ghost of my mom is following you after she disappeared eleven years ago?"

"Yeah." I said still nodding.

"Why didn't she come talk to me? To us!" she shouted that last part, years of grief shooting out at me. I leaned back and looked at Summer.

"Well, this will be uncomfortable, but you can ask her that directly." I said before gesturing at her to possess me. Before they could say anything I felt a presence take over my body and I felt my soul pushed out of my body. I looked down and saw my body, the only difference was that instead of blue eyes, they were silver. Summer was feeling my body with a strange look, it was then I realized that I couldn't feel anything.

"This is new." Summer said aloud, with her voice instead of mine. Which is very disturbing, disorienting almost.

"Mom?" asked a hesitant Ruby. She looked so hopeful and desperate. It was kinda heartbreaking in all honesty, but at least she would get answers that she wanted. Summer smiled and nodded and opened her arms.

"Yes it is me, my little gem."her voice again, still strange coming from my body. Ruby vaulted over the table, latching herself to Summer.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you ever show yourself to us? To me?" Ruby sobbed into her arms. I was suddenly uncomfortable watching this very personal and private affair.

"Can any of you see or hear me?" I asked the group, to only get a slight nod from Jaune. "Get everyone out of here, this is a very much a private thing that none of us but Yang should be seeing." He quickly nodded and got up and started ushering everyone out of the room and into the living room. I looked back one last time to see Summer mouth 'thank you' to me before she turned to talk to her daughters.

"So, that's a thing." said Jaune, very tactfully. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, I couldn't feel any of it, but it still alleviated some of my stress.

The others looked just as lost for words as he was. Except I didn't see Nora anywhere. There was a sudden weight on my back, forcing me closer to the ground, I craned my neck to look at the grinning face of Nora.

"I'd say he's telling the truth." She said, Jaune being the only other person to see me had his eyes bugging out, just as confused as I was.

"How are you doing that?" came three different voices, mine, which only Jaune myself and apparently Nora could hear, Jaune, who could see why it was particularly confusing, and Weiss, who was just staring at a floating Nora.

"Duh, I'm just hanging off of his ghost." she said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world, giving me and more than likely everyone but Ren a huge headache.

"Can you hear what he's saying?" asked Ren.

"Nope, it's not like he has lungs or vocal cords silly." she said, I could already feel the strain on my wallet buying aspirin over the course of the next few months before I got used to this.

"Uh, I, uh, I can see and hear him." said Jaune. "but that still doesn't explain how she's able to just physically hang off of his body."

"I wish I knew too bud." I said.

"Can he hear what we're saying?" asked the red headed champion. I nodded at Jaune, who nodded at her. "is he saying anything important?"

"Everything I say is important." I said.

"Nope." was Jaune answered with a straight face, but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Bastard." A grin bloomed on his face.

"So, what does this mean for us moving forward, knowing that there's a ghost in the house, watching everything we do?" Asked Blake, somewhat nervously, probably from her admittedly obvious secret.

"I hope you didn't like or feel the need to masturbate." Was all I could say. The horrified look Jaune gave me said that this was going to be very much impossible for him.

"What did he say?" Ren asked Jaune at seeing his face.

"We're going to have to keep our..." He trailed off when he remembered the girls in the room. "Uh, that is to say that we're going to have to, uh..." I turned my head to look at Nora and made a jacking off motion and the shook my head. "Sapphire!" he sounded like he wanted to die.

"Oh, so we can't touch ourselves?" Nora asked, the others reacted differently, Blake had about the same reaction as Jaune. Ren looked calm, but I could feel the uncertainty from him. Weiss blushed, and so did Pyrrha. That was everyone in the room, I wonder how the other two would react.

At that very moment a thought crossed my mind. _If this is what being a spirit out of my body is like, that must mean Summer's body is still alive somewhere out there, and with a soul that doesn't belong in there._ _There's hope yet for Summer, we just have to find her body and fight the spirit_.

"Jaune, get everyone to their beds for the night, we'll let them have their night. But first, go make sure the desserts didn't burn." he made a strangled noise before running off to the kitchen. I sighed and trailed after him stopping only to get Nora off of me and in the dining room to look at the family that was reunited, if however oddly.

Summer looked up and sighed softly "I'm going to leave you two for now, I'll be back to visit as soon as I'm allowed." With that I felt a strange suction feeling and everything blacked out for a second before all my senses returned to me.

"I love you" I heard Ruby say, her eyes still closed after having cried so much, and she kissed my cheek.

I chuckled slightly "You're moving a bit fast there kiddo, I've only known you for a few hours in all reality." Her eyes shot open and a huge blush appeared on her face and she jumped out of the embrace she had on my body. She turned into a stuttering mess. I just threw my head back and laughed. She pushed her fingers together and asked a question I would have missed if I wasn't a Worgen.

"When can she come back?"

"That sick of me already?" I teased her, looking at Yang to see her still comfortably hugging my side, but slowly centering herself on my lap. Ruby's eyes shot open and before she could say anything I continued. "I'm just pulling your leg, I'll let her take over once or twice a week."

"Thanks." she mumbled before going back to her seat.

"No problem, hey, why don't you go get the others, I'm sure they'll love the dessert that you and Jaune made." She quickly nodded and bounded towards the door. I grabbed Yang by the hips and pulled her the rest of the way onto my lap. "Didn't think I'd notice?" I whispered into her ear. I rested my forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. "Well, you failed." I grinned at her. "I'm still hungry enough to eat some more, but only if you're willing to be my prey love." I heard the foot fall in the next two rooms draw really close, so I placed a stunned Yang on the chair next to me. Ruby and the others opened the door to the room and entered just as Jaune was walking out of the kitchen with what appeared to be cookies all on a plate. "The gangs all here, lets eat some dessert." I said, looking at everyone with a smile, these next four years are going to be interesting.

After eating we all went up to our rooms, I trailed at the end of the group with Yang claiming to need to use the restroom, but I got the feeling she didn't and was just going to go to my room. And sure enough, a minute later here she was in my room. I grinned at her and grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her against the wall furthest from the other teams dorms. It was quite the fun night.

 **(A/N: wow, nearly a year without writing, and every day I told myself, I _I should write today_ , and would you believe me if I said that the majority of this chapter was written in just two sit downs. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their Favorites, Follows, or both. I really want to get back into writing, cause it just makes me feel better, even if my writing is sub par. Welp, cheers and hopefully I get another chapter out before the end of the month.)**


End file.
